Businesses and individuals are reluctant to send sensitive information over the Internet due to its open architecture. Electronic mail (e-mail) and emails with attachments sent over the Internet permit examination of the contents at many in-route locations and by electronic interlopers.
Thus it is desirable to provide a method and system to allow businesses and individuals to send electronic information such as e-mails and e-mail attachments securely via the Internet to protect against electronic interlopers. This method and system should be useable for personal e-mails, e-commerce, and business correspondence to for business-to-business, business-to-customer and other types of electronic information.